el caso del pastel desaparecido
by kitsune96
Summary: Basado en "el caso del dulce robado" de Cattiva Ravazza. El pastel de Erza desaparece y no solo será la pobre Levy Watson la que pague por ello


Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Erza abrió el refrigerador de Fairy Hills a fin de sacar su preciado pastel de fresas. Cosa que no pudo hacer, puesto que su postre no estaba

¿Quién mierda se había atrevido a tomarlo?

— ¡LEVY! — la maga de escritura mágica dio un respingo dentro de su ducha al escuchar la enardecida voz de Titania

— ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila. Lo cierto era que, por muy Chrona que sonara, la Mcgarden no sabía cómo lidiar con la pelirroja cuando esta parecía así de cabreada

— ¡alguien se robó mi pastel! — Declaró — ¡así que sal de esa ducha y ayúdame Watson! —

¿Eh?

— ¿Watson…?—

Cinco minutos después, la peli azul estaba sentada en una silla con una camisa blanca que le quedaba cinco tallas más grande de lo que debía y una corbata negra con unos lentes. Por su parte, Titania tenía el gorro de Sherlock Holmes y una pipa en la mano

—muy bien Watson, ¿qué tenemos? —

— ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto? —

— ¿quieres irte a dormir? — también le gustaría secarse el cabello porque ya se estaba cagando de frío

—Veamos…— la chica lo pensó por un momento —lo único que se me ocurre es que no pudo haber sido Laki, a ella no le gustan los dulces—

—Muy bien, tú también estás descartada—

— ¿en serio? —

—si lo hubieras tomado me lo habrías dicho para poder irte a dormir—

Buen punto

— ¿y ahora? — se levantó a ver si podía ir a terminar de bañarse (todavía sentía restos de bálsamo en el pelo), pero Scarlet se lo impidió

—Ahora vamos a investigar— eso estaba dándole mala espina.

La puerta de Wendy salió casi volando, pese a que Levy llegó a la conclusión de que, de haber querido sacarle pastel, se lo habría pedido, la pelirroja no consideró de más el echar un vistazo

— ¡muy bien Wendy, dime cuando fue la última vez que te acercaste al refri! — pese a que los gritos de Erza podrían haberse escuchado en el infinito y más allá la Marvell no se movió. Levy le prendió la luz

Nada

—Oye…— "Watson" la destapó: Wendy dormía profundamente abrazando una dakimakura

"Holmes" sintió su cara arder

— ¡¿Wendy no es muy pequeña para tener este tipo de cosas?! — soltó alarmada, joder, a la cría le habían dado "la charla" hacía como dos semanas ¿y ya salía con esa?

—Aunque pensándolo mejor a este ritmo tendré alguien con quien compartir mis gustos literarios— murmuró como si Levy no estuviera allí —me pregunto qué clase de chicos le gustarán…—

Si tenía una foto de Romeo no la dejaría vivir en paz

—eh…Erza, las dakimakura no siempre tienen que tener imagen, hay gente que las usa porque son cómodas…— explicó la peliazul al ver que, tras un exhaustivo examen, la Scarlet no encontró ninguna foto de nada

Incluso sin su almohada, la Marvell seguía durmiendo hecha bolita y mordiéndose los dedos

—mmm…estoy segura de que debe tener alguna funda con una imagen obscena por aquí— y empezó a revisar los cajones. La Mcgarden no pudo evitar pensar que Erza parecía una pederasta robando pantis

Dio un suspiro y se acercó a la cama de la Dragon Slayer

—Wendy…— la llamó —Wendy…— elevó un poco el tono de su voz y la zamarreó ligeramente. Sin respuesta

— ¡ajá! — la Scarlet sacó de un cajón la funda de una almohada lo bastante grande como para pertenecer a la dakimakura, pero para su decepción era igual de blanca que la otra

Que aburrido

Por su parte, Levy salió del cuarto y regresó con una trompeta

— ¿para qué traes eso? — interrogó la Scarlet que ya parecía haberse olvidado de su objetivo principal

—Quiero preguntarle a Wendy si tomó tu pastel—

Cierto

La maga de escritura mágica la hizo sonar fuertemente al lado de la oreja de Wendy

Y la mocosa seguía sin despertar

Ok, plan C

—como no te levantes le voy a mostrar a Erza la foto que hay bajo tu almohada— en ella salían la Marvell junto al Conbolt abrazados en una máquina de fotos, de esas con las que te topabas en la calle

Wendy abrió los ojos inmediatamente

— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó ya totalmente despierta

— ¿has visto el pastel de Erza? — ella negó con la cabeza, luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor

— ¿han visto a Charle? Normalmente duerme conmigo—

En la mente de las dos apareció la imagen de aquella gata medio tsundere y sabelotodo siendo acurrucada como un peluche

Y la cara que pondría Happy al verla así

—no. Lo siento, pero tenemos que seguir con la investigación— y Erza se llevó a Levy arrastrando como si de un perrito se tratase.

El siguiente era el cuarto de Evergreen, ni idea de por qué iría la señorita "yo hago un cuidadoso registro de mis calorías en todo lo que como" a robarse un pedazo de pastel, pero según la lógica de Erza era probable que la tentación le hubiera ganado

En fin…

Levy le tocó la puerta, se escuchó un suspiro y pasos

— ¡muy bien Eve escúpelo! — la castaña parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Scarlet. Levy notó un detalle que, muy probablemente habría causado todo un lío

—En el lavabo, por favor— Evergreen se devolvió al baño y escupió, luego se enjuagó la boca

—como siguieras jodiendo te iba a escupir en la cara, ¿qué quieres a esta hora? —

—Mi pastel—

— ¿tu pas…? ah, esa cosa no puedes dejar de comer ni aunque nos ataquen los demonios de Zeref. No lo eh visto—

— ¿segura? — Erza la miraba de manera seria

—Segura, no me agradan los dulces—

— ¿totalmente segura? —

— ¡ya te dije que sí! —

—Eve-san, ¿no viste a alguien sacar algo del refrigerador recientemente? — la reina de mirada de piedra lo pensó

—creo que vi a Mira to…—

— ¡LO SABÍA! — y Sherlock corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacía el cuarto de la mayor de los Strauss

Watson solo suspiró y la siguió

— ¡tu maldita ladrona de pasteles! — en efecto, Mira estaba leyendo un libro llamado "La filosofía del tocador" mientras comía pastel. Pero no era el de fresas de Erza, sino uno de chocolate

—Eh...Mira-san, ¿ese libro no es de…?— sexo sadomasoquista, violaciones y torturas

—Sí, de hecho— contestó la Strauss dejándolo a un lado — ¿pasa algo? —

—estamos buscando el pastel de Erza— le dijo "Watson"

—no lo eh visto— le dijo la mayor de las Strauss

La Scarlet frunció el ceño…

— ¡ERZA ESTO ES EL COLMO! —

— ¡NADIE ENTRA HASTA QUE APARESCA MI PASTEL! — y era que la muy cabrona las había sacado a patadas de Fairy Hills, todas estaban que echaban chispas (excepto Wendy, la peliazul se había hecho bolita en pleno suelo y siguió durmiendo mientras la escarcha del pasto le mojaba el pijama)

— ¡nadie tiene tu mierda de pastel, maldita sea me sacaste de la ducha, has estado jodiendo a todo el mundo y esta asquerosa y obscena sensación me dice que Gajeel está revisando mis cajones (de nuevo) así que déjanos entrar, hace un frío de mierda aquí afuera! — Levy no era de las que se enojaban con facilidad, pero ya estaba hasta los ovarios de la puta actitud de Erza, además…

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

Gajeel tenía en una mano unas braguitas blancas con rayas naranja y un sostén de Levy en la cabeza

Estornudó

—Alguien está hablando de mi— pensó mientras seguía hurgando en el cajón.

* * *

_Siguiendo con el tema…_

Mira ya iba a sugerir que abrieran la puerta de Fairy Hills son el tronco de un árbol y le metieran a Erza una de sus espadas por el culo cuando Charle llegó con una cajita en la mano (¿o pata?) derecha

— ¿qué hacen todas ustedes aquí afuera? — preguntó la gata levantando una ceja

— ¿esa caja…es de la pastelería? — preguntó Evergreen a punto de estrangularla

— ¡así que tu tenías mi pastel! — gritó Erza mientras llegaba a su lado

— ¿eh? no, yo no tengo nada, este es el reemplazo—

— ¿reemplazo? — preguntó Levy mientras todo encajaba en su cabeza

Wendy seguía durmiendo en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas debido al frío. Y era que tenía hasta los labios morados

—sí, te había dicho que sin querer tiré tu pastel cuando abrí el refrigerador pero que no te preocuparas porque iría a comprarte otro, ¿no viste la nota que dejé en la puerta de tu cuarto? — interrogó la exceed tendiéndole su postre a la Scarlet, quien volteó a ver a sus compañeras las que tenían pinta de querer matarla

—ustedes saben que las quiero…—

Levy al fin había terminado de bañarse y ponerse pijama, sin querer comprobar si sus cajones estaban tal y como los había dejado antes de que Erza la sacara a putazos. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a estar tres segundos tirada en la cama cuando alguien tocó a su puerta

— ¡¿ahora qué quieres?! — no había nadie

—Aquí abajo— miró a Charle, la gata tenía puesto un pijamita de color rojo — ¿has visto a Wendy? —

— ¿no estaba contigo? — ella negó con la cabeza

—La eh buscado por todo Fairy Hills, pero no la encuentro—

—La última vez que la vi fue cuando…— las dos se miraron.

* * *

— ¡LA PUTA MADRE WENDY! — Levy se acercó a la pequeña Dragon Slayer que seguía acostada en el frío y húmedo césped, temblaba de frío y tenía la nariz roja

Genial, ahora tendría que cuidarla a ver si no se moría de hipotermia, todo por culpa del maldito pastel de Erza

* * *

Gracias a Cattiva por dejarme hacer esto

La idea se me vino a la mente cuando leía "el caso del dulce robado" y pensé "wow, si Sting hace un show así por un dulce me pregunto que haría Erza si desapareciera su pastel" y bueno, aqui lo tienen, una comedia random para el alma

Acepto de todo tipo de comentarios, en serio y, ¿soy la única a la que le gustaria recluirse en su cuarto hasta que el mundial se acabe (o que el equipo de su pais pierda como los perdedores que son)? realmente no me gusta el futbol y, bueno, esto es como ir a un evento otaku siendo anti otaku (solo que el anti otaku elige no ir, yo tengo que salir de mi casa T-T)


End file.
